The present invention relates to a lumber door for entrance and exit and the method for manufacturing thereof which is constructed with several unit lumbers having rectangular sections by bonding them successively, more specifically, relates to a lumber door and the method for manufacturing thereof which, by assembling a lumber door of single plate form with coupling each piece of the lumber to be bonded together via metal pipes such as cast iron pipes or steel pipes and by engraving desired patterns at both the inner and outer surfaces of said door, allows to exclude the phenomena of the bending and the twisting of the door in accordance with the constricting deformation of the lumber as well as reinforcing further the bonding strength of the lumber door assembled with the plurality of each unit lumber.
Heretofore, there has been also known a lumber door which is formed as a single plate form door for entrance and exit by bonding the plurality of lumbers having the predetermined thickness.
However, since the conventional lumber door is the one that the concave and the convex portions are formed which are to be coupled each other at both of the contacting surfaces of each unit lumber and whereby a single plate form lumber door is constructed with method of simply coupling by inserting each concave and convex portion of these unit lumbers and then abhering them together, there has been the necessity of troublesome and complicated producing process which have to be formed respectively the concave and convex portions opposite to each other at the contacting surfaces of each unit lumber, so that not only the productivity becomes of course extremely decreased and the loss of the lumber materials becomes rather much and the occurrence rate of the inferior products becomes higher, but also there has been the problems which the entire of a lumber door is bent or twisted because, with a lumber door produced such as these, the basic grain formed in the longitudinal direction of the lumber according to the differences of the temperature and humidity of the inside and outside is readily constricted and deformed.